Destino Fatal
by Angel Twin
Summary: Una nueva vida, un nuevo enfrentamiento, pero sobre todo la sensación de que las cosas van a cambiar drásticamente. Ha pasado un año desde la pelea con Galaxia y una nueva aventura se acerca, la diferencia esque esta vez parece ser diferente al resto de las veces, ahora todas tienen la sensación de que podrían perder algo.


Los personajes de este fanfic son de su respectivo autor, solo han sido utilizados con la intención de entretener y sin ninguna intención delucro

**DESTINO FATAL**

_**Capitulo uno. — Un día confuso.**_

La silueta de una joven se apreciaba en la oscura noche, corría desesperadamente, estaba bañada en sudor, su respiración agitada iba al ritmo con sus pasos apresurados, sus cabellos eran color aguamarina, corto a la altura de los hombros, estaba vestida con una pequeña falda tableada, un poco más oscura que su cabello, llevaba un traje de marinero. El tacón de sus zapatos se enterraba en la tierra, y se oía el crujir del pasto bajo sus pies, apretaba sus puños en desesperación y sus ojos azules mostraban terror. Corría esquivando árboles y arbustos, la luz de la luna no lograba traspasar el espeso follaje. Casi no podía ver nada, pero aun así no se detuvo.

Su voz y sus pensamientos hablaban como si fueran dos personas diferentes, incluso de pronto, parecía como si esa segunda persona, el pensamiento, le narrara lo que debía hacer.

Sabía que llegaría pronto, que tenía que detenerlo. Sabía que pensaba algo como "No tengo tiempo, debo llegar" pero esta frase se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, a veces, ni si quiera la completaba cuando ya comenzaba a pensarla nuevamente. Estaba exhausta. ¿Que llevaba puesto? Unos tacones, eso creía ella. Los pies le dolían, pero no quería dejar de correr, no _debía_ dejar de correr.

Comenzó a ver el final de la arboleda y parecía cada vez más lejano, la desesperación iba en aumento, junto con el sonido de un reloj que resonaba en todo el lugar, cada tic tac marcaba el dolor en su pecho, la ansiedad retumbaba y golpeaba su corazón sin misericordia, provocando un ahogo temporal, para luego tomar una nueva bocanada de aire como si fuera la primera en su vida.

— No, no voy corriendo en sentido contrario — se respondió a una pregunta inexistente.

Por fin parecía acercarse al final, ¿Que debía decir?, ¿Debía decir algo en verdad?

— No lo recuerdo.

Tal vez llegando lo recordaría... quizá.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡DETENTE!.

Claro, eso era lo que debía decir, y lo dijo justo a tiempo, antes de ver cómo era muerta una persona por el filo de una espada.

— ¿Detenerse? ¿De qué? — sonaba la segunda voz. Su voz.

— Mató a esa persona, de eso debe detenerse.

No lo supo en verdad, solo lo creía. Cuando volvió a ver, estaba enfrente de la escena, hincada sujetando a esa persona que acababa de morir.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó la chica de cabello aguamarina

— ¿No lo sabes? — le contestó el pensamiento. Era como si se escuchara a sí misma.

— No... No lo sé.

— Sí lo sabes.

— Mentira.

Intentó bajar la mirada, pero su visión se perdía en miles de imágenes que no deberían estar en ese lugar, en esa escena. Sabía que tenía en sus manos un cuerpo, sin vida

— ¿Quién es entonces?

— Ya dije que no lo sé.

— Mira entonces.

— Pero sí lo sé, la persona que sujeto es...

.

— ¡MICHIRU!, Michiru despierta —se escuchó una voz.

— ¿Haruka?, ¿Qué pasa? — Michiru abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba muy asustada.

— Estabas sudando y muy agitada, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — preguntó Haruka preocupada.

— No lo sé, no recuerdo qué estaba soñando. Tengo la vaga idea de un bosque o algo así, no lo sé — dijo Michiru preocupada — pero sé que era importante — frunció el ceño.

— Pero ya pasó, ya despertaste — dijo Haruka mientras le sobaba la cabeza como si fuera una pequeña niña.

— ¿Qué hora es? — acababa de entrar en sí misma, ya había despertado del todo.

— Son las 9:47 AM — Contesto Haruka.

— ¿Y Hotaru?

— Se fue hace rato. Como al principio te vi muy a gusto no te quise despertar, de haber sabido que tendrías esa pesadilla mejor lo hubiera hecho — dijo Haruka con una voz suave y acercándose para darle un beso en la frente.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien, algo exaltada pero bien — dijo Michiru un poco agitada aún. — Es sólo un sueño, para eso son las pesadillas, para no hacerte dormir — le sonrió a Haruka

— Sí claro, o para soñar que te quieren vestir como la más hermosa princesa del mundo y que con esto vas a salvar la raza humana — Haruka dio una mirada de fastidio dirigiéndola al techo.

— ¿Cuándo haz soñado eso? — la expresión de su compañera era una combinación entre preocupación, sorpresa y unas reprimidas ganas de soltar una carcajada.

— No preguntes — su mirada era retante — Mejor ¿quieres desayunar?

— Claro — ella sonrió tan dulcemente como podía, la risa le permitía hacer una mueca extraña, pero en verdad no quería reírse — Solo dime, ¿El vestido era con mariposas, flores y grandes y hermosos moños?

— No, de hecho era rosa, con muchos adornos de cristal y en la espalda tenia... ¡OYE! — Haruka la miró enojada, y esta vez Michiru no reprimió la carcajada.

— Ya perdón, perdón — dijo agarrando aire — ya en serio, ¿Quién llevó a Hotaru al Colegio? — esto la hizo olvidar un poco el tema y poder tomar compostura de nuevo.

— Fue Setsuna, dijo que tenía algo pendiente cerca de ahí por eso dijo que ella aprovecharía para llevarla — a Haruka no se le borraba la mirada retante.

— Ah, de acuerdo. Ya, no me veas así, ya te pedí disculpas.

Haruka dio un gran suspiro e hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— ¿Que se le apetece desayunar madame? — Dijo con un tono muy cortes y dulce mientras le extendía la mano a su compañera que aún estaba en la cama. La cual Michiru tomó, se levantó y se dirigieron juntas a desayunar.

* * *

En el instituto para señoritas SA había una gran conmoción. Llegaría una alumna nueva, e iría directo al salón de Rei Hino, la hermosa Scout de pelo largo y negro.

— ¿Puedes creer que a mitad del año entre una nueva estudiante a este colegio? — dijo Rei dirigiéndose a una amiga

— Pues yo no sé, a ver qué tanta capacidad de estudio tiene, a lo mejor y ni vale la pena que esté aquí

— ¿Capacidad de estudio? ¿Quién además de ti pensaría en decir algo así? — dijo Rei sorprendida y miraba confundida a su amiga.

La chica con la que estaba platicando Rei era delgada, bastante delgada, usaba lentes pequeños pero muy acorde a ella, llevaba el cabello negro recogido en una coleta, el color de sus ojos era marrón, y tenía una boca menuda, que adornaba con dos labios muy delgados, y como toque final, una nariz pequeña y respingada.

— ¿No puedo? A mí me interesa mucho la capacidad mental de ese alguien, así sabré que podré tener una conversación decente con la persona que conozca — Rei sabía que a pesar de ser tan prepotente en ocasiones, soberbia en otras y definitivamente muy egocéntrica, era una buena chica.

— Supongo que en cierta forma tienes razón — la chica de ojos violeta dibujo una sonrisa de confusión.

— No, no supongas, tengo razón — enfatizó en el "tengo" como si fuera algo que no debía dudarse.

— Mira ya va a entrar la hermana, guarda silencio — dijo Rei en voz baja.

Una mujer con atavíos de monja entró y detrás suyo la nueva estudiante.

—Ella es una estudiante de intercambio, estará con nosotros unos meses, denle una grata bienvenida — dijo la hermana.

— Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Hayashi Kasumi, pueden decirme Kasumi si gustan, tengo 17 años — hizo una leve reverencia — por favor cuiden de mí — subió la cabeza y sonrió.

La joven tenía cabello negro y quebrado, le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, unos ojos del mismo color, y piel blanca.

— Mire, a un lado de la Señorita Hino hay un lugar vacío, puede sentarse ahí — dijo la hermana apuntando el pupitre vació.

— Muchas gracias — dijo Kasumi inclinando un poco la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, y se dirigió a su nuevo lugar.

— Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Rei Hino — dijo presentándose con una dulce sonrisa.

Ya en su asiento Kasumi tenía la cabeza abajo, buscaba algo con que escribir, al hablarle Rei subió la cabeza y solo la miró y de nuevo volteo hacia abajo sin decir nada.

— ¿Sabías que cuando alguien te habla tú debes contestar? — dijo Rei un poco enojada.

—Yo no hablo con personas tan insignificantes como tú — dijo Kasumi con un tono muy serio.

— ¿¡Insignificante! — grito Rei.

— Señorita Hino, ¿Le pasa algo? — Dijo la hermana.

— ¿Eh? no...no... lo siento hermana — Rei miró a su amiga, buscando una cómplice en su enojo. A lo que la amiga solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa. Para Rei eso era un "no me agrada"

Habían pasado ya varias horas. Y ahora habían salido al descanso, con más calma, Rei intentó acercarse a Kasumi, que estaba sentada en una pequeña banca debajo de un frondoso árbol.

— Disculpa — dijo Rei un poco molesta.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué quieres? — giró la cabeza a su derecha para ver a Rei.

— Yo solo quería saludarte, pero creo que con ese carácter nadie se te va a acercar — al parecer Rei iba con intenciones de comenzar una pelea, no de calmarla.

— No me importa — dijo esto mientras se levantaba de su asiento — no vengo aquí a hacer amigos, vine a buscar a una persona

— ¿A una persona? — pregunto Rei.

— Sí, los demás no me importan.

— Eres bastante rara ¿sabías? — el enojo de Rei se había apaciguado un poco, ya que hablar con Kasumi era intentar dialogar con una mula encaprichada.

Kasumi rió.

— ¿Quieres escuchar algo más raro todavía? — ésta se levantó y colocó su rostro frente al de Rei — aquí es dónde yo, la alumna nueva, te dice algo para sacarte de tu postura, algo inentendible pero cierto, como por ejemplo… debo encontrar a esa persona, porque sino... la humanidad tendrá que… morir — dijo esta última palabra en voz baja, apenas audible para Rei, pero en un tono que no demostraba juego, ni siquiera sobre actuación, era un deseo de muerte puro y sincero. Caminó a un lado de Rei y se retiró caminando a espaldas de ésta, mientras cuidadosamente buscaba el momento perfecto para soltar la palabra final.

— ¿¡Cómo! — Rei volteó hacia Kasumi, temiendo por el peso sentimental con que iba cargada la palabra "morir", pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Kasumi ya no estaba.

Se quedó sola bajo el árbol mientras un fuerte viento movía sus cabellos, con el corazón encogido en preocupación, no pudo hacer más que mirar al firmamento intentando calmarse.

Iba a llover, y el aroma a fresco le traía un recuerdo inexistente, al menos así lo sentía, como un dejavú que aún no acontece. ¿Debía tener cuidado del futuro o del pasado?, no sabía con certeza la respuesta, pero lo que sí sabía es que iba a tener un ojo encima de Kasumi.

* * *

Las coincidencias eran un toque en la vida de las Sailor Scouts que siempre las mantuvo ocupadas, y ahora, una nueva se hacía visible, ya que en el salón de Serena entraría también un chico nuevo.

— Muy bien clase, el día de hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno con nosotros, denle la bienvenida a Kaminari Naoki — apuntó la mano a la puerta para que el chico entrara — pasa.

Al marco de la puerta del salón se encontraba parado un chico de cabello castaño anaranjado, lo suficientemente largo como para rozarle los hombros, de ojos verdes y el dulce color de un caramelo de leche en la piel.

— Hola buenos días, mucho gusto, yo soy Kaminari Naoki, pero, pueden llamarme Nao si quieren — una calidez repentina embargó al salón, la sonrisa de Naoki era dulce y apacible.

Unos pasos veloces se escucharon resonar por el pasillo de la escuela, de pronto la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, detrás venían dos chicas de cabello rubio, casi al borde del ahogamiento. Una de ellas venía con el cabello sujeto por un moño rojo, y la otra lo lucía en dos coletas, la cual, entre prisas y traspiés, había aterrizado sobre Naoki.

— Ay, eso me dolió... ¿eh? — dijo Usagi sorprendida al darse cuenta que estaba encima de un chico que no conocía, aunque lo que realmente debería importarle es haber aterrizado sobre "un chico"— ¡Discúlpame! no fue mi intención caerte encima, lo siento.

El chico rió un poco y le dijo

— No te preocupes, con personas como tú siempre son buenas las primeras impresiones, y más si son en el piso.

El salón rió

— ¡Tsukino y Aino! — gritó la profesora — otra vez llegando tarde, les encargaré el doble de tarea por este escándalo.

— Sí maestra — contestaron al unísono las dos chicas.

— Usagi y Minako llegando tarde otra vez — dijo Ami una dulce joven de cabello azul y corto mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

— Pues sí, qué le vamos a hacer, pero de hecho Minako llega tarde porque quiere, ella se levanta temprano pero se queda a ver la televisión — dijo Seiya, un chico de cabello negro largo y atado en una coleta, apoyado en el respaldo de su silla con los brazos hacia atrás.

— ¿Ella te lo dijo Seiya? — preguntó Ami

— A mí no, lo dijo en general, lo que pasa es que no escuchaste ¿Verdad Makoto?

— Sí Ami, es que tú estabas leyendo ese libro raro, por eso no nos pusiste atención — contestó Makoto en un tono que parecía estarla regañando. Esta chica de cabello color café lucía un coleta, y tenía ojos verdes.

— Lo siento — contestó Ami agachando la cabeza y la mirada.

— ¿De qué te disculpas? — Se escuchó una voz de un chico detrás de ella — ya quisieran ellas poder estudiar lo que tú y sacar esas calificaciones.

— Gracias Taiki — Ami volteó hacía atrás, donde se encontraba el chico de cabello café que también llevaba una coleta hacia abajo pero al contrario del otro chico no llevaba fleco.

Atrás de Makoto se escuchó la voz de Naoki.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? — dijo sonriendo amablemente

— ¿Eh? — Makoto volteó a mirarlo, su rostro gentil le inundó el corazón con un sentimiento cálido — ¡Claro! adelante

— Gracias.

Al verlo Makoto sintió como si lo conociera de toda la vida, y hacía latir su corazón de una forma muy extraña, no era el sentimiento de amor, si no de emoción, como reencontrar un viejo amigo.

Usagi y Minako se sentaron tristes y desganadas por haber sido regañadas. Ninguna de las dos pudo dirigirle la palabra al chico nuevo, porque la profesora las tenía en la mira.

Al finalizar las primeras horas de clases y llegar el receso, Usagi espero a que Kaminari saliera del salón, y al parecer fue el último en hacerlo. Ella se disculpó con los demás, diciendo que los alcanzaría en un momento, que se adelantaran.

— Oye disculpa — le dijo Usagi intentando detenerlo.

Naoki volteó.

— Ah, sí, perdona Kaminari, pero, quería decirte que lo siento, por haber chocado contigo esta mañana — dijo Usagi muy apenada pero con su característica sonrisa — sé que es la 5ta vez que te pido disculpas, pero quería hacerlo en verdad, de frente — ella estaba un poco sonrojada. Levantó la mano y se sobó la cabeza con una sonrisa de pena — a veces soy un poco torpe

— ¡Ah! no te preocupes, está bien. Cuando se llega tarde no importa a quien tengas que tumbar, arañar o golpear por llegar a tiempo — le dijo él con una pequeña risa.

Usagi rió, se sentía aliviada de que el chico nuevo fuera tan amable

— La verdad es que siempre llego tarde y siempre me estoy resbalando por los pasillos antes de llegar a mi salón. Por más que me esfuerzo no logro llegar a tiempo.

— Te entiendo, la cama es una buena compañera, y parece que te aprecia más cuando debes levantarte temprano.

— Si — Usagi rió estrepitosamente, una risa cargada incluso con un poco de nerviosismo — a mí me quiere mucho.

Entonces los dos rieron

— Tu nombre es Tsukino ¿Cierto?

— Si, Usagi Tsukino.

— Bueno señorita Tsukino, la veo luego.

— No, no, dime Usagi, si vamos a ser amigos llámame Usagi.

— Bueno, si vamos a ser amigos dime Nao o Naoki, Usagi.

— De acuerdo, te llamaré Naoki, me agrada ese nombre.

— Bien.

Hubo un momento de silencio entonces ella volvió a hablar.

— Bueno, mis amigos me están esperando, ¿quieres venir a comer con nosotros?

— No, estoy bien, quiero dar una vuelta por la escuela yo solo, gracias.

— De acuerdo, te veo al rato Naoki.

— Hasta luego Usagi.

Ella se terminó de despedir al otro lado del pasillo, agitando la mano efusivamente, para después correr en dirección a sus amigos.

Naoki la miró por un instante más antes de que desapareciera.

— Princesa Serenity, por esta nobleza y dulzura, es por lo que te mereces ese título completamente.

* * *

Michiru se encontraba en su cama, de pronto, un impulso la llevo a asomarse por la ventana. Frente a su casa se encontraba una chica de cabello negro, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que Rei. La chica miraba con recelo la puerta de entrada de la casa, como si esperara a que saliera alguien.

— Disculpa, ¿Buscas a alguien? — dijo Michiru desde la ventana.

Ella volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraba ésta.

— ¿Se encuentra Tenou Haruka? — dijo directamente.

— No, ella salió, ¿Para qué la necesitas? — Frunció el ceño.

Entonces bajó la cabeza y dijo en voz baja

— A quien necesito es a ti — sonrió.

No le agradaba nada la chica, le daba una sensación extraña, así que Michiru bajó a la puerta rápidamente para encontrarse con ella. Cuando abrió la puerta principal la joven ya no estaba.

Un viento frió recorrió el cuerpo de la joven violinista. Dio unos pasos fuera de su casa y la puerta se cerró, aguardó un minuto, intento alcanzar algún signo de vida, pero parecía como si nadie hubiera estado ahí jamás, ni si quiera ella misma. Se dirigió a la casa nuevamente. Al abrir la puerta toda la escena cambió, se encontraba de nuevo en esa escena trágica, dónde un pobre ser desdichado moría a manos de la otra mujer. Pero había una diferencia, esta vez no corría, estaba justo en el lugar donde sostenía a quien había muerto, se estaba viendo a sí misma en el sueño anterior, mientras ella yacía parada, su otra "yo" sostenía el cuerpo sin vida.

— ¿Quién es? — se preguntó

— ¿Quién es la víctima de esta pesadilla?

Miró detenidamente el cuerpo. La visión seguía siendo borrosa. Intentó voltear a otro lado, miró a tres lados al mismo tiempo, como si lo viera todo y no viera nada. Entonces comenzó a escucharse esa voz en su interior

— ¿Es pasto no?

Era su propia voz, preguntándose a sí misma, y a la vez no lo era

— No lo sé.

No lo era, estaba sobre una especie de piso de mármol, a mitad de un parque. Quiso ver quien había causado la muerte de esa pobre persona, solo pudo ver el vestido morado que traía puesto, porque su cara era cubierta por sus largos cabellos a merced del viento frio.

— ¿Qué color es?

— Violeta.

— ¿Segura?

No, no estaba segura de nada de lo que veía, Michiru estaba confundida. Volvió a mirar

— Negro, es negro

— Si tú lo dices, entonces es negro, ¿Y por qué tu cabello es largo?

— ¿Largo?

Lo miró, era cierto, le llegaba a la cadera.

Las dos voces comenzaban a escucharse en un eco de sonidos, cada pregunta resonaba y era como si se hubiera hecho tres veces, de la misma manera, Michiru respondía tres veces ayudada por el eco.

— Mi cabello siempre ha sido largo — se dijo.

— Mentira — la voz volvió a hablarle — ¿Por qué el cabello le cubre el rostro? no es tan largo como para cubrirle la cara así.

— Claro que es largo su cabello es... — ella volteó a ver a la chica, y lo notó, su cabello era corto, pero aún seguía negro — Yo creí haberlo visto largo

— No es largo, lo acabas de ver.

— Pero yo...

— ¿Por qué no la sueltas?

— ¿A quién?

— ¿Aún no sabes a quien tienes en tus manos?

— Tengo a... — Michiru bajó la mirada, y cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, se vio en su cama.

Se dio cuenta que jamás bajó, nunca vio a la chica, y claro que tampoco había caminado hasta su puerta... ¿O sí?, no estaba segura de nada y este nuevo sueño le dio vagos recuerdos del primero.

— ¿Por qué veo esto? — Se preguntó — ¿Qué significa? ¿Quién es ella?, no lo entiendo. Tener el mismo sueño dos veces en un día, no es común. No es común.

La incertidumbre hacía presa de Michiru, por alguna razón que desconocía, sólo quería bajar, encontrar a las personas que habitaban esa casa junto con ella y olvidar, abrazarse de Haruka y mirar la televisión un rato con Hotaru, pero no se movió, el sentimiento de una catástrofe inminente la embargó, y sin poderse mover, continuó mirando hacia la nada a través de su ventana, preguntándose qué era real y qué no.

.

.

.

_Continuara..._

_**Comentarios del Autor:**  
_

_Jajaja, después de una semana de estar batallando para agarrarle la onda a esto, y después de ver que mis historias se estaban publicando sin espacios ni cambios de tiempo aquí están, con un poco de formato al no poderlas publicar como están originalmente. Me hubiera gustado que alguien me dijera "oye qué te pasa, tu historia está bien rara no se sabe cuándo empieza una escena y cuando la otra", o algo así. Perdón por los inconvenientes, sobre todo a aquellos que leyeron mi historia primero, debió ser muy desagradable, no se entendía nada._

_Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está y ya corregí los errores necesarios. Espero de corazón que aquellos primeros lectores regresen y aprecien la verdadera historia._

_Subiré los capítulos poco a poco, estoy terminando la escuela, pero ya tengo escrito hasta el 19 así que sólo necesito darme un poquito de tiempo.  
_

_Una vez más, una disculpa a todos.  
_

___Acepto críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, halagos, etc. etc. Todo por mejorar como escritora, gracias._  


___**Aclaración:**__Como no puedo hacer espacios dobles (porque _esta cosa los elimina automáticamente) los estaré representando, como se habrán dado cuenta ya, con un ".", esto significa que la escena es la misma sólo que vista desde un punto diferente, pero cuando sea la linea divisoria es que la escena cambió completamente.

Espero que con esto tenga un poco de control sobre el formato, ya que es un poco dificil adaptarse a sete sitio. Y si gustan la hitoria original, con todo lo bonito que lleva, mándenme un privado que con gusto se las enviaré =)___  
_


End file.
